A New Prophecy
by BlazingDragoness
Summary: The ninja and Lloyd have been teleported to warriors! As kits! Now they must be raised In the four clans, and grow up to learn the way of the warrior. But what If they're In a prophesy? How will It end? And what If a curtaint warrior falls In love with one of the ninja? WARNING! Character death!
1. Serpentine and Portals

**Hi! It's me, Drago, you can call me Drago or Dragia, which ever ;) I hope you enjoy this new story, I will work very hard on It for you people.**

**Disclaimer: Drago doesn't own Ninjago or Warriors, but she wishes she does**

* * *

Lloyd's POV.

Another beautiful day In ninjago city. It had been two years after Lloyd had defeated the overlord and Garmadon turned evil. Now all was peaceful, and without a single enemy to fight.

"Hey Lloyd!" He heard Jay yell. "Are you just gonna sit there all day?"

I groaned and got up, he walked over to Jay and slapped him. The others chuckled but Jay looked at me angrily and went over to talk to Nya.

Zane smiled and walked off to the control room, just as Sensei came In. "Good morning, sensei." We said, bowing. He nodded to us. "Good morning ninja. Where Is Jay?" He asked "He's over with Nya." Cole explained to him.

Sensei nodded and went to the control room. I went over to the training corse and started practicing.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Jay asked, coming out with Nya.

"Hear what?" I Asked, But got hit with a dummy for losing concentration. Kai shook his head. "Ya, the Green Ninja doesn't know how toi hit a dummy." I rolled my eyes at Kai's statement and got up.

"Yes, the warning, we saw Serpentine activity near the museum." Nya told us.

"Serpentine?" I asked as I got up and looked at her.

"Yes, now hurry up!" She snapped at him and gave up our elemental weapons, Jay smiled and announced. "I just realized, the serpentine haven't seen our new weapons yet!"

We all laughed at his enthusiasm and headed for the park. after landing, we jumped off and headed to the museum.

We got to the museum and saw people running away, we also got there just In time to see Skales and the other serpentine enter. "Ok, time toi kick some serpentine but!" Kai said and ran In, we followed quickly.

"Kai wait!" Zane called after him and chased him In. "It might be a..." He stopped when a cage fell on us In the museum. "Trap..." He finished.

"Ok, so that was a bit drastic and stupid.." Kai admitted.

Skales laughed. "SSSEriously. I would think that the great ninja would know how to dodge a trap!" He hissed. The serpentine glared at us with a mixture of humor and hate.

Cole growled. "You are one sick snake!" He snapped through the cage.

Skales rolled his eyes and snickered. "Where you're going I don't care!" He then spun around and went to another part of the museum. "out of sight out of mind." Jay growled.

I was looking for a way out when Skales came back In, holding a strange, glowing, staff. A purplish color to It.

"What's that thing?" Kai asked, not expecting to get an answer as the snake raised the staff.

"We don't know, but you're about to find out." Skales snickered and pointed the strange object at us. We took out our elemental swords, ready to fight If this thing actually helps us out of here.

It started to glow as Skales spoke some unknown language to It.

"Oh great!" I muttered, he started to create an energy ball, It grew bigger and bigger.

Suddenly the staff shot a bright light at us. "OWW!" Jay wailed as pain started to overtake us. We fell to the ground and saw that the serpentine were backing away, but why?

We turned to see that our weapons were nowhere to be seen and that a bright purple portal was sucking In the cage walls.

"Run!" But It was too late when Kai yelled out the warning. The portal started to suck us In, and with nothing to hold onto, we fell Into It.

I yelped when the portal sucked us In. "We're all gonna die!" I heard Jay yell. I struggled, but everything had gone black. He couldn't see his friends anymore! Where was he?

He saw light, maybe It was the exit? But wait! Why would a portal have an exit? He struggled but the light pulled him In.

Closer and closer he went, and every time he seemed to get more exhausted. Suddenly as the light seemed to be In reach, He passed out.

* * *

No POV.

Light Enfolded the room, cats could be heard mewing as a new kitten was born, two to be pacific. A happy she-cat licked the two kittens faces as they sat there, helplessly flinging their paws.

"Awe, they're so cute, Cinderheart!" A black tabby she-cat praised the nursing queen as the kits tried to find warmth.

"Thank you, Blossumfall." She mewed to her. She nuzzled her cheek then left the nursery.

A golden tabby tom entered the nursery, he flicked his tail to me In greeting. "Good morning, deer." He licked her cheek and nuzzled her warmly. She purred loudly and did the same to him. "Good morning, Lionblaze."

"I'm so glad you've finally had your kits! Bramblestar Is happy for you!" He told his mate.

She nodded and licked a light bramble-colored tom kit around the ear, he squirmed In protest but calmed down quickly.

"Have you thought of what you'll name them?" Her mate asked her. His dark grey eyes staring at the little bundles of fur that lay at his mate's paws. He nudged one closer to their mother and purred when It tried to bite his nose.

"Yes," She turned to the light bramble-colored tom kit with a tan head. "This one will be Greenpaw."

He nodded to her and licked his son's ear affectionately.

She then turned to a bright orange tom kit with ginger stripes and licked his head. "And this one will be..." She thought for a moment. "Flamekit, because of his flame colored pelt." She mewed and licked the aggressive tome kit's ear.

"Those are perfect names!" Lionblaze told her, enthusiastically.

She purred and nuzzled the two kits. Greenkit began to suckle, while Flamekit refused to eat. Cinderheart purred and started to lie down for sleep.

Lionblaze smiled and did the same, lying down next to the queen, soothing her to sleep with gentle licks on her scruff. They were a perfect family now, with two healthy kits to care for.


	2. Cats!

**Watermelon ^_^ ha ha, I like saying random stuff :P**

* * *

Zane's POV.

I slowly started to open my eyes, I had felt dizzy so I hadn't opened my eyes yet. But when I did I imminently closed them, wailing like a new-born kitten, wait? I kitten?

My eyes flew open, despite the blinding sunlight I glanced down at my hands, but they weren't hands anymore, they were paws! Snow-white paws.

Fighting off the confusion that stung my head, I tried to get up but failed and fell backwards, groaning In frustration as I got Into a lying position again and pouted.

"looks like you're awake, Icekit," I heard a voice say to me. I turned my head to see a full-grown cat lying down next to me. She was a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. "Now you can meet your sister and brother." She flicked her tail over to two kittens playing near her.

"Your brother Is Toadkit, and your sister Is Silverkit." She explained, nudging a confused me over to them.

I glanced at my supposed sister and brother, who stared back at me. "Hi Icekit!" Silverkit mewed and jumped on top of me, licking my face. Toadkit was nuzzling his mother, purring loudly as she licked his ears. "Uh.." was all I said.

Ok, so this was what I figured, the portal turned me Into a kitten and this was my mother and siblings? If that wasn't right I didn't know what was. Silverpaw kneaded my belly with her soft paws, purring.

"Well, uh, mom?" I looked up at the she-cat that goes my the name of Mosspelt. "Where are we?"

She looked at me. "Why, deer, we're In RiverClan." She licked me ear and grabbed me by the scruff, placing me closer to her belly, Silverpaw was left over there her mother's tail with an annoyed look on her face.

"Mom!" Wailed Toadpaw. "I want to play!"

His mother hushed him with a flick of the tail. "You can play once a groom you." She told him and started cleaning him.

I sighed. Well If I was gonna be a kit I might as well enjoy It... I thought and tried to escape my mother's grip.

"No, Icekit, you're having a bath, when you're done you can play with Silverkit and Toadkit." She let got of Toadkit and he ran over and tackled Silverpaw, who yipped and started tossing and turning with her brother.

I sighed, my brain was about as smart as a child's so I didn't really think that much of where by fellow ninja were.

Wait? That reminded me? Was I still a nindroid? I looked at my belly, which was now soft fur. I press down on It, nothing happened.

Silverkit pounced on me again. "Haha! I got you!" She said and started wrestling with me.

My mother laughed as the two of us played. I smirked and wacked Silverpaw with a white-as-snow paw. She skidded back wards with a smirk and tackled me again, laughing as I fell under her weight.

* * *

Jay's POV

I was awake and looking around with wide eyes, I was a kit! A lithe blue and grey kit! I was too bored to think about It so I just played with my sister's tail, her name was Falconkit.

"Lightningkit." A voice rang behind me, I pricked my ears and spun around.

A light brown tabby she-cat was staring at me with blue eyes. "Nice to see you active today." She purred.

I was still utterly confused about _why_ and _how_ I was a kit? When I had first woke up I had been In a spasm and a tom cat by the name of Kestrelflight had ran In and gave me some kind of herb called Thyme.

I tilted my head at her. So the info I'd gathered so far was I was In some kinda _Clan_ called "WindClan" and that this she cat was my mother and her name was Heathertail.

My father hadn't come Into the so-called nursery yet. "Sis!" I tackled her and started batting her with a grey fore paw.

She yipped In surprize and wacked me away. I landed with an "Oof!" and skidded to a halt.

"Mom!" Wailed my annoying sister. "Lightningkit Is being annoying!" She lashed her tail and stuck her tongue out at me as my mother came over and grabbed me by the scruff and set me at her paws.

"Lightningkit. You should know better than to tackle your sister." She scolded me.

I scowled. "Fiiine..." I muttered as she licked my ear.

"When are we gonna get to see dad?" Falconkit asked, tilting her head to one side and her tail flickering back and forth. Our mother looked at her. "Oh, your father..." she trailed off. "He's...dead."

Our eyes widened. "How!?" we both asked at the same time.

"Killed In battle," She explained. "He fought with ThunderClan and died..."

She shook her fur out and sighed, clearly dazed by the subject of my father. I shrugged, at least being a kit I got a mother who wouldn't embarrass me all the time, but than again, where was my true family?

I ran over to Falconkit. She was a light cream color with grey paws and tail. She glared at me, but I didn't know why she was so angry. I tucked my tail over my paws and yawned. "Go away!" Snapped Falconkit as she stalked over to our mother.

I rolled my eyes and curled up In a ball and dreamed about my brothers and where they were.

* * *

Cole's POV.

Waking up, I felt somewhat...diferent. I shook the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. I was In a place lined with moss. two she cats and a couple of kittens were sitting around me. _What the heck?_ I wondered as I looked at them.

"Look! Earthkit Is awake!" Yowled a kitten sitting near a tortoiseshell she-cat In the corner.

"Shh, Wispkit!" She scolded. "He may be the same age as you but he only just opened his eyes."

I looked down at my hands and gasped. I was a ragged, black tom kit! My eyes flew all over the room and I gasped again. I started to throw a spazem which sent cats all around me Into states of shock.

"Is he dying!?" I heard the tortoiseshell she-cat yowl.

"Help! Littlecloud! I think he's dying!" Yowled the ragged she-cat who was sitting next to me.

A small tabby tom ran In with a worried look on his face. "Kinkfur! What's wrong with him?" He asked the she-cat standing over me. "I don't know! He just started throwing a spasm!" She glanced at three other kits that were standing by the tortoiseshell she-cat.

I tried to calm down, guessing that that would be the best thing to do, but I couldn't.

"I think he's just In shock, but I couldn't guess why..." The tom called Littlecloud shook his head and trotted away.

The she-cat named Kinkfur glanced at me and sighed. "Ok, I'm glad you're safe, I couldn't have my only kit die of unknown causes..." She murmured as she lied down next to me again.

"Few! I'm glad he's _not_ dead!" Mewled Wispkit as she stumbled over to me.

I stared around In confusion, trying to think of why I was a kit and why I was so young.

Her mother glanced at her kit wearily as she trotted over to me.

"Well, my name's Wispkit, as you probably heard." She mewed to me when she had managed to stumble over. I was able to get a better look at her. She was an orangish kit with black paws and bright yellow eyes.

"Ya..." I mewed back. "Uh, who are your...uh...?" I asked, man I was being stupid.

She chuckled at me. "Those are my two sisters, Dapplekit and Barkkit." She exclaimed to me.

I nodded, still slightly confused though as I glanced wearily over at them.

"My mother's name Is Ivytail!" She told me excitedly.

I hardly had time to answer before her mother grabbed her by the scruff and started washing her, while muttering. "Alright, Wispkit, that's enough. Let Earthkit get use to his surroundings..." Ivytail told her.

"Aww!" The kit sighed as her mother placed her on the floor next to her siblings.

I turned to my supposed mother and mewled, cold and confused.

She gave my head a quick lick before picking me up by the scruff and taking me closer to her. I snuggled up against her despite my confusion and slowly drifted off to a dark, cold, and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kai's POV.

Waking up was a shock to me, I found out that I was a kit! I glanced around wearily and saw a bramble-colored tom with a light brown head. I tapped It and he stirred. "Go away Jay..." He mumbled In his sleep.

I blinked. "Lloyd?" I asked and patted him again.

He woke up with a yawn and glanced at me, eyes narrowing. "Who are you? Why am I here? Why am I a kit?" He asked, I sighed, I had about as much clue why I was a kit as he did.

"Lloyd, It's me, Kai." I told him, he blinked In surprize.

"Kai? Why are we here?" He asked me, I shook my head. "I have about as much clue as you do." I told him.

"But I can't find the others anywhere." I continued and glanced around, cats began to stir.

I glanced up at a grey she-cat who store at me with love In her dark blue eyes. "I see you and Greenpaw are awake." She mewed to me and gave my ear a quick lick on the ear.

A kit much older then me and Lloyd looked walked over. "Hi! I'm Seedkit!" She mewed. She was a very pale ginger she-kit. "I'm guessing that's why they call you Seedkit?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yea! That's my sister, Lilykit!" She flicked her tail over at a dark tabby she-kit with white patches.

The kit looked at me and Lloyd. "hi!" She mewed and stumbled over.

"So your name's Flamepaw?" She asked curiously. I frowned slightly then figured that here, the name Kai would seem strange to these cats, so I nodded. "Yes, and this Is, uhhh, Greenpaw!" I was glad I remembered what the she-cat had called Lloyd.

"Flamekit and Greenkit!" She smiled as she chirped their names. "I'm gonna be an apprentice soon! Real soon!"

I tilted my head. "Apprentice?" I asked, my head swirled with questions but I had to hold them In. Something told me that this "Clan" Was going to be the greatest challenge he and Lloyd had faced.

* * *

**This chapter was so epic! And I didn't show Lloyd's POV for a reason :D So TTFN, of to continue writing the story!**


	3. New Friends

Silverkit's POV

Pouncing on my brother, I chomped on his ear. "Ha ha! Icekit! You never saw me coming!" I purred In triumph as he wriggled underneath my weight. "Ok I guess you got me!" He batted me with a snow-white fluffy paw.

I laughed as I fell backwards, watching him as he tried to pounced on me.

Toadkit watched from near mother, his blind eyes staring right at me with an angry look on his face.

"Oh cheer up, Toadkit!" I mewed and leaped over to him with grace.

He shook his head and flattened his ears to his head. "I don't like being blind! It's annoying and everyone likes to take care of you!" I laughed again. "You're only a three moon old kit! Why wouldn't they take care of you?" I ran away from him and continued my fight with Icekit.

Icekit wacked me with a fluffy-white paw and I went flying to the other side of the nursery, paws flailing as I landed with a thump.

He ran over. "Are you ok? I'm sorry about that..." He mumbled. I wacked him with my glossy silver paw. "Mousebrain!" I mewed, amused. "Always so polite! You act like you're a senior warrior!"

He blinked at me, I wacked him than ran back towards mother, a smirk on my face.

Icekit darted past me, I could have sworn I saw ice on his paws as he darted past me. "Wait up!" I called and ran after him.

Our mother, Petalfur, purred when she saw her kits scrambling around on the mossy nursery floor. "Aw, don't get too dirty, we don't want a bath now do we?" I looked up at her. "No!" I mewled In protest.

Petalfur chuckled. "Just don't get too dirty." She mewed to us and gave us each a quick lick on the cheek.

Icekit chuckled when our mother put me down. "What's so funny?" I snapped, half amused as I jumped on him again and the two of us started rolling from side to side, happily batting each other.

* * *

Lloyd's POV.

The light of silverpelt shone down on my light bramble-colored fur as I trotted through the forest, the fresh smells of bramble and prey filled my scent glands as I continued forward, I stopped as I heard the crackling of flames and spun around. Nothing but blinding smoke that made me cough and my eyes burn. _StarClan help me!_

I woke up to a sharp pain In my side and bolted up, Kai was staring at me with a smirk on his face. JUST A DREAM, AGAIN... I thought as I growled at him.

He laughed. "I thought you'd never wake up!" He commented then bounded over to Seedkit. C'mon! Seedkit, Lilykit, and I are goin to play tag!" He mewed.

Kai always seemed to be with Seedkit, even though she was older than he was. I ran over and tackled Kai with a smirk on my face. "Got Ya!" I mewed than bolted away. Kai leapt to his paws and chased after me.

"You'll never catch me! Flamekit!" Lilykit mewed over her shoulder as she ran away from the young tom.

Kai pounced on her and the two kits rolled around on the ground. Lilykit pinned him to the ground, of corse. He scrambled for a hold under her weight but gave In and panted as she let go of him.

"Great work, Lilykit!" A grey tom congratulated her, Kai and I had learned the name of this tom, Greystripe.

"Really!?" Lilykit's eyes shone with pride as she puffed up her chest and raised her head triumphantly.

Greystripe nodded. "I bet Bramblestar will make you an apprentice IN the next day or so, Daisy's complaining you're getting too rough for the nursery anyways!" He laughed and gave her ear a quick lick before continuing on.

Kai ran over. "Cool! You're gonna become an apprentice!" he purred.

"I know!" Seedkit purred back. "Your father's father Is Bramblestar!"

Wind ruffled my fur as I stared at the two chatting kits as I looked around camp. Squirrelflight, my father's aunt, was sharing tongues with Bramblstar, so I trotted over to the nursery and peered Inside, there was five queens Inside. Poppyfrost, Daisy, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, and Cinderheart.

"Mom!" I wailed and walked over, I was bored and Kai and Seedkit were jabbering away outside, I felt lonely.

Even though this wasn't my real mother I still somewhat felt as If she was.

She wrapped her tail around me and purred. "What Is It, Greenkit?" She asked me.

"Nope!" I said, smiling up at her as she cleaned my face. I felt, for some reason, like I was being watched. Was there a ShadowClan cat somewhere? That I didn't know... I lied my head down on my paws and drifted Into an easy sleep.

* * *

Wispkit's POV.

Me and Earthkit were allowed to leave the nursery! I couldn't wait! My mother, Ivytail, was giving me a bath. "Just hold still!" She snapped at me as I wriggled around.

"I can't wait!" I mewed over to Earthkit, who was also having a bath. "Our first time out of the nursery!"

He smiled at me, I loved hanging out with Earthkit, he was so adventurous! Just like me!

"Ok, now your turn, Barkkit." My mother mewed to my sister. "Aww!" She complianed as Ivytail picked her up by the scruff and started pressing her rough tonuge onto her pelt.

Dapplekit laughed as our sister was being cleaned then the two of us ran over to Earthkit. "We have the whole nursery to ourselves!" I cheered.

"Now let's go take over the camp!" Mewed Earthkit and we ran outside together.

Once outside, Kinkfur, Earthkit's mother, followed us. "I need to watch you kits, this Is your first time out of the nursery." She stated as she sat down, tail flicking nervusly.

I shared an annoyed glance with Earthkit than we started to wrestle, batting at each others' ears and legs as we played.

"Got ya!" Earthkit (?) as he watted me to the ground, I had to admit, he was strong for a kit.

We continued to play all morning, Earthkit had caught a leaf and Barkkit was lecturing me about stuff. Dapplekit had wandered all the way over to the warriors' den! And I had met Rowanstar! My mother told me Blackstar had died of Greencough and lost his last life.

After we played, our mother took us back Inside to play, Earthkit pinned me down, laughing.

I rolled over and batted him away. "You're gonna have to try better than that!" I mocked him and pounced.

We rolled around until we bumped Into Kinkfur, who was grooming herself.

"Watch It!" She snapped. "The nursery Isn't for you to rough-house In!"

We stared at her, frowns on our faces. Earthkit stepped In. "Sorr mom, It won't happen again!" He promised, tail flickering back In forth with a glimmer of strength In his cloud-grey eyes.

I admired his spirit. He was a strong kit, I bet he'd be powerful when he was a warrior!

Kinkfur raised an eyebrow than nodded and continued to groom herself. And me and Earthkit continued to play In the nursery.

* * *

**OK! Sorry for the short chapter, I swear I'll make the next one longer ;) So R&R!**


	4. Dreams

Kai's POV.

"But mom!" I wailed. "I Wanna see Seedkit become an apprentice!"

She shook her head. "No," She said firmly. "You're too young, maybe another moon or so."

I pouted. Me and Seedkit had grown quite attached to one another. I stalked over to Lloyd. "Hey Lloyd." I whispered. He turned to face me, green eyes gleaming as I continued.

"Why don't we go see If we can watch Seedkit and Lilykit's apprentice ceremony?" I asked, eyes glimmering with hope.

He sighed. "I don't see why I have to go..." reluctantly, he followed me anyways to the entrance to the nursery and we poked our headed out.

Seedkit was sitting with Lilykit at the top of the highledge. Cloudtail and Whitewing were there along with Bramblestar, he held his head high, for this would be one of his very first naming ceremonies.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He called out from where he stood.

Cats, other than Poppyfrost and Barrynose, started to gather around, Seedkit's eyes gilmmered with excitement as I watched her from the nursery.

I watched her as all the cats gathered around, once they were all there, Brmablestar nodded his head to the two warriors and continued. "We are gathered here to give two Clan kits their apprentice name." He mewed glancing down at the two kits. "Greystripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice?" Greystripe nodded.

"Then you shall mentor Seedpaw. Cloudtail, you have shown yourself to be a strong and brave warrior. Do all that you can to pass on all you know down to Seedpaw."

Bramblestar nodded his head to the older warrior as apprentice and mentor touched noses, then quickly parted.

"That was amazing!" I mewed In awe.

Lloyd just continued to watch with a blank expression.

"Now," Bramblestar turned to Lilykit. "Whitewing," The she-cat stepped forward. "You have shown yourself to be an Intelagent and coraguos warrior. Do all that you've learned to pass on all you know down to Lilypaw." he stepped back to let them touch noses.

"Lilypaw! Seedpaw!" The cats cheered, I joined In the cheering, even though Lloyd stayed quite.

The massive bramble tabby tom jumped off the highledge and back to his den.

Seedpaw ran over to Lilypaw and the two apprentice talked for a bit before running off with their mentors.

I smiled and pounced on Lloyd, he yowled In surprize as I bowled him over. "Hey! get off of me!" He hissed and batted me with an sheathed paw as we rolled continuosly through the dirt and grass.

"Stop fighting." Hissed our mother as she approached us.

"We're just playing!" Lloyd defended us.

I sighed and padded over to the nursery, where I sat down on started to think.

Amberkit was playing around with her siblings, Snowkit and Dewkit. "Hi, Flamekit!" She mewed excitedly to me, her pale grey fur flashed silver In the deep moonlight and her eyes sparkled.

I dipped my head, I was too tired to talk at the moment. Before I knew It I was asleep next to Lloyd. I dreamed of flames that enfolded me on ether side, I could feel the rough smoke burn my eyes and nostrils as I tried desperately to escape the flames, but they kept pulling me In, closer, closer, closer...

My eyes shot open and I let out a wail of terror. My mother ran over and started licking my face. "What happened?!" Lloyd and Seedpaw ran over to cheek on me.

"I-I had a uh..." I thought for a moment, that dream had been so real... "A bad dream." I finished quickly.

Seedpaw had a look of concern on her face but her mentor called her away. "I've got to go." She mewed before darting away.

Lloyd lied down next to me, I could feel his heart pounding next to me, as my own. I set my head on my paws and half closed my eyes. "What was your dream about?" He asked curiously.

I lifted my head to face him. "Well, I was wandering around In the forest when suddenly flames enfolded me." I explained.

He gasped. "That was the same dream I had!" We stared at each other for a while before walking over to our mother and cuddling up against each other. It took a long time but my eyes finally closed and I fell Into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jay's POV.

I batted a ball of moss over to Falconkit as the two of us played together, Falconkit had boasted about that she's going to become a medicine cat apprentice, but I wanted to be warrior!

waking the ball, I hit It hard with my sheathed paw, but instead of hitting Falconkit, she dodged and It hit Boulderfur. The young tom spun around to face us. "You think you can get away with that?" He mewed with a smirk and tossed the moss ball back at us, he laughed and ran over to Ashfoot and Crowfeather, who were going on the evening patrol.

Falconkit laughed at me then darted off towards the nursery. OH YOU'RE DEAD! I thought and charged after her.

We tumbled and rolled around In the nursery, batting each other with soft kit paws.

The queens chuckled as we played together In a mess of white and grey and brown.

"Alright, kits, time to go to bed." Our mother mewed to us from the other side of the nursery, she was kneading the moss with her front paws so It's be nice and stretched out when we came over.

"Race ya!" I mewed and darted over to Heathertail, my annoying sister right on my heals.

I bunched up my muscles and got ready to leap, I pounced over to our mother In a graceful leap and curled up with a smirk on my face as she got there after me, panting.

"Ha...Ha! I...beat you!" I said triumphantly, out of breath.

She pouted, her silky grey and brown fur reflecting the moon. My lithe blue and milky brown fur was shorter than hers.

She wacked me with a sheathed paw before curling up next to me and falling asleep.

I did the same. The second my eyes accepted sleep I awoke In a strange land, I spotted a rabbit. "Mmmm" I smelled It as I stalked forward, suddenly the rabbit raced away and flames started to form around me. I yelped and fell backwards, smoke-filled my lungs and I started to fall Into a deep...deep...sleep... farther and farther Into the darkness.

* * *

Zane's POV.

The sun shone on my pelt as I ran through the trees, the sweet smell of newleaf on my tongue as I went on. I came to the lake, the smell of fresh air made my fur bristle with cold. I heard cries, wait, cries?

They kept calling for help, I looked Into the lake and saw cats! Tons of cats! They all looked as If they were on fire. "Help!" They wailed as they spilled out of the forest, their pelts of fire.

"I'm coming!" I called and darted over to a young tom, he kept getting farther and farther away from me. "Please! Let me help!" I called helplessly but they didn't answer.

He jumped In the water and swam endlessly but even that didn't put out the dangerous flames that enfolded him.

"Help! It's coming! Fire!" That cats continued to wail around me, but each one seemed to be just out of my reach as I raced towards them. "Please! I only want to help you!" I wailed as I raced on.

Suddenly the earth beneath my paws fell away Into a huge gorge, I fell...fell...fell...fell...until I splashed straight Into the water with a powerful splash.

I darted up from my sleep with a yowl of pain, my eyes flew open and I glanced around warily. I was In the nursery! Thank StarClan!

My mother glanced at me, worry In her dark blue eyes. "Are you ok, Icekit?" She asked me, licking my face to keep me warm.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a nightmare." I told her, still shivering from the dream. The fire, the cats wailing In pain, the drowning water, and that one tom who had lead me to the gorge...

_I really hope, wherever they are, my brothers are ok... _I prayed as Silverkit and Toadkit went back to playing a game.

Getting up, I walked over to my playful siblings. "Oh, hi Icekit! Glad to see you awake!" Silverkit mewed as she pinned Toadkit to the ground.

"Hey!" Snapped an angry Toadkit as he threw her off with his powerful back legs than, standing up, he charges for her and pinned her down. "Now I got you!" he laughed triumphantly.

The wind from outside ruffled my fur as I purred. "nice job, both of you!" Called Petalfur as the queen purred.

"Yes! Keep up the good work!" A queen by the name of Mosspelt mewed to us.

Mosspelt was close to having her kits, I knew this because my mother had told me.

Yet I still couldn't get the feeling of my dream out of my head, that one cat...the one who had lead me to the gorge, he had said something but I couldn't make out what It was...

_Icekit, you are a strong cat, who will one day be the strongest In your Clan... you hold a great future... _A voice whispered to me as I lied my head on my paws.

"Wha?" I looked around, but the voice who had spoken to me had been a full-grown tom, but there was no toms here? Well, not In the nursery.

Another voice whispered to me, but this one was familiar, It whispered a word I never thought I'd here again. _Zane..._

* * *

Cole's POV.

Life was sooooo boring as a kit, at lease we were going to be apprenticed In a moon or so, I thought hopefully as I stared upside down at Dapplekit, who was batting my face with her ears flattened and a hint of humor In her amber eyes.

"Come on!" I snickered. "I've seen elders do better than that!"

Her eyes widened and her amusement faded to an evil smirk. "OH really? Wanna bet!" She squealed.

My eyes flittered with challenge as she started to circle me, her tail swishing nervously as she did so. I kept my eyes on her, with an aching feeling that Wispkit was watching me like a hawk.

_Her name should be Hawkkit! _I suppressed a mrrow of laughter as Dapplekit tackled me and we started dueling to the "Death"

Wispkit cheered for me as Barkkit cheered for her sister.

I wacked Dapplekit away from me with a powerful paw then pinned her down using my weight.

"Aww! Get off!" She wailed as I stepped off her. Her eyes glimmered with surprise. "You pulled off that move as If you were an apprentice!" Wispkit remarked as she ran over.

My ear twitched. "Why wouldn't I?" I challenged. "I can pull off a move If I want to!"

He eyes clouded with pain but It quickly vanished. "But no one's ever taught you that before."

I tilted my head In a nod, she was right about that, I'd never seen another cat do that move before, yet It seemed oddly familiar to me, as If I'd used It before, but when? I shook my self.

"Well Earthkit, It's time for bed." Kinkfur, or my mother, declared.

I flicked my ear angrily and trotted over. "Night girls!" I called over my shoulder as I curled up In my usual spot.

My eyes fluttered open to reveile a battle field, stained with blood, I gulped. _What's going on?! _I stared around the battle field. _I've been waiting for you. _I froze, and, slowly, I turned my head.

An orange ginger tom was staring at me, he looked red from his pelt being bathed In blood and his eyes shone like those of a hungry fox's.

Terrified, I took a step back, but he took a step closer.

He smirked. "What's a matter?"

I suddenly turned tail and ran, I felt the strange tom on my heals and his breath on my hackles. I had to get out of here! I ran straight to the open moor but he was still on my heals, fire suddenly surrounded me, I stopped and let out a terrified shriek.

My eyes flew open as I awoke, the dawn light was flooding Into the nursery. _It was just a dream!_

I stretched, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get that tom In my dream out of my head. No matter how much I played, I couldn't get the smell of blood and the heat of fire out of my mind..

Was It real? Or a dream from StarClan? If so, then my life was about to get ten times harder.

* * *

**Ok! I told you I'd make a longer chapter this time :3 I also made this little questioner for ya'll :D**

**Question 1: Who's your favorite character to far?**

**Question 2: Do you like Minecraft?**

**Question 3: What do you think of the fire dream everyone had?**


	5. Apprentices!

**HI! I HATE MY GRAMMER! :P**

* * *

No POV.

Bright leaf-fall light spread Into the nursery like waves lapping at the shore. Flamekit slowly started to open his eyes and they slowly against to the sharp, piercing dawn light as he stretched.

The air felt warm and humid outside as the kit trotted out, tasting the air, than spinning around and pouncing on Greenkit.

The two rolled around like, well, kits. Their mother, Cinderheart, watched them with amusement gleaming In her dark, blue eyes.

"Gah! No fair!" Flamekit chirped as Greenkit pinned him down with powerful, broad musculus. The tom had a smirk on his face as he glanced down at his victim and jumped off, tail lashing. "You were asking for It!"

A blazing orange tom walked over to his mate, Lionblaze chuckled at the kits' enthusiasm. "Remember when you and I were kits?" he mewed to her.

She purred and licked his cheek "I remember when _you_ were a kit!"

Seedpaw, a ginger she-cat, trotted over to Flamekit with a mouse In her jaws. "Here, Flamekit!" She chirped and set down the mouse. The kit eagerly ate the mouse In a few famished gulps.

"You act like your starving In Leaf-Bare!" The she-cat suppressed a _mrrow_ of laughter at the tom kit.

Bramblestar sat at the top of Highledge and stared down at his warriors, young and old.

The excited toms stared up at their grandfather, he was leader and Greenkit shared his coloring, except for his tan head which no one could quite point out why he had It. Somewhat of a birthmark

The camp slowly started to come alive with life and soon the dawn patrol returned. Flamekit and Greenkit dashed over to their mother. Lilypaw poked her head out of the apprentices' den with a yawn and a stretch, than quickly trotted over to Seedpaw.

Bramblestar signaled with his tail for his mate and deputy, Squirrelflight, to join him. She quickly did.

The massive tom cleared his throat before speaking. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Briarlight poked her head out of the Medicine cat den. She had become Jayfeather's, a grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes, apprentice after her injury.

Jayfeather slowly left his den. The blind tom had an annoyed look on his face, as If training an apprentice with no lower backbone was unimaginably hard, which It was.

The grey tom sat besides Lionblaze as they looked up at Bramblestar.

Their sister, Hollyleaf, had been killed by a Dark Forest cat In the great battle. A battle In which their warrior ancestors had came down from Silverpelt to help them.

Dovewing walked over and sat beside Ivypool, a she-cat who had trained In the Dark Forest.

"We are gathered here to give a Clan kit their apprentice name." Bramblestar started, tail flickering back and forth as the tom spoke.

Cinderheart didn't even have to nudge them, Flamekit and Greenkit zipped forward. their glossy, clean pelts reflected the sunlight.

"Hazeltail, are you ready to take on an apprentice?" He asked. Hazeltail, a tan she-cat, nodded eagerly and padded forward to stand beside Squirrelflight as she stared at the two kits.

"You will be mentor to Greenpaw. Hazeltail, you have shown yourself to be a Inteligaint and sharp warrior. Do all that you can to pass on all you know down to this apprentice." He nodded and stepped out of the way so the apprentice and mentor could touch noses. Greenkit calmly touched noses with her before quickly pulling away.

Bramblestar nodded to them. "Mousewhisker,"

As his name was called, the tom stepped forward and nodded his head. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to take on an apprentice?" the grey-white tom nodded to the question.

"Than you shall mentor Flamepaw. Mousewhisker, StarClan honors you for your quick thinking and determination. Do all that's In your power to pass that knowledge down to your apprentice."

Mousewhisker nodded and stepped forward, gently touching noses with the eager apprentice then pulling back.

"Flamepaw! Greenpaw!" The cats cheered. Seedpaw and Lilypaw cheered the loudest as the two apprentices raised their heads and accepted their praise.

* * *

Kai's POV.

My cheeks felt hot with embarrassment as my mother bathed my with affectionate licks. I tried to push her away, puffing up my chest. "Mom! I'm an apprentice now! Stop treating me like a kit!"

Lloyd chuckled and darted off to talk with Lilypaw.

"Hey! Get back here!" I hissed, but he clearly hadn't heard me as he zipped away.

"Why are you always so grumpy?" I felt a warm body press against mine and knew Seedpaw was standing next to me, I purred. "I'm not!" waking her muzzle, I darted off, just to be called over by my mentor. FOX DUNG!

I ran over to Mousewhisker, who glanced at me. "You're not a kit anymore, remember?" He scolded me.

My tail drooped and my ears flattened against my head. _You never said that being an apprentice ment you could never have fun with your other apprentices?_ I chuckled to myself, but slowly started to follow Mousewhisker.

I quickly cheered up, we were going hunting! My first hunting practice! Lloyd was coming along with Hazeltail, Seedpaw, and her mentor, Cloudtail.

We continued for a while before stopping near the Sky Oak, my mother had told me how she'd hurt her leg climbing the Sky Oak to rescue Mousewhisker, that was a story that would teach him never to climb It.

"Ok, now see If you can pick up any scent." Mousewhisker Instructed.

I lifted my head and opened my jaws, sure enough, I picked up strong vole scent, at least I think It was vole.

Mousewhisker quickly demonstrated a hunting crouch and copied him, easily. As soon as he was done, I crept up on the vole, It still didn't know I was here, I smiled and crept closer.

As soon as I was a tail-length, I wriggled my hindqurters and pounced with a flying leap. The vole squeaked In surprise as I snagged It beneath my paws and killed It with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good job for a first try!" congratulated Mousewhisker.

Seedpaw and her mentor looked Impressed too, while Lloyd just smirked at me. _He thinks he can do better than me?_

Lloyd crouched and copied my move. Afterwards, he ended up, Indeed, doing better than I did my catching a large, plump, mouse. _He only did better because he watched me._... I reminded myself.

We hunted all afternoon and came back with more than we could carry. I had two mice and a vole and Lloyd had three, plump, mice.

Amberpaw, one of Brightheart's kits who had become an apprentice a little before we did, was bring food to the elders when she spotted us. Her eyes widened In surprise at our luck. "Wow! Nice catch!" she congratulated.

I nodded absently, Lloyd seemed more Interested In _eating_ the fresh-kill, not talking about It.

We set our fresh-kill down and padded to our dens, well, Lloyd did anyways. I padded over to Seedpaw with a big finch In my jaws, almost as big as me!

Her eyes widened. "Did YOU catch that!?" she gaped.

Laughing, I batted her ear. "Or corse not! I just thought we could share It together," I smiled. "Would you like that?" her tail flickered impatiently. "Of corse I'd like It! Stupid furball!" she purred.

We spent until sun-high talking and playing, and I knew from that point on, I'd never let anything take me away from Seedpaw.

* * *

Jayfeather's POV.

As I worked In the medicine cat den, I couldn't stop thinking about Cinderheart's litter. _If her kits are Lionblaze's kin, will they hold the power of the stars In their paws? _I wondered. _No, that was only for us, they aren't the reincarnation of ancient cats..._

"Jayfeather?" a voice spoke to me from behind. I turned my head to Lionblaze. "What are you thinking about?" he tilted his head "Nothing." I replied roughly. Lionblaze looked a little taken aback at my sharp tone, and I instantly felt bad.

"It's just I'm not use to your kits yet," I say carefully.

"Why not?" Lionblaze countered.

I sighed. "You're not gonna give up till I tell you what's on my mind, are you?"

"Nope." I heard him sit down and curled his tail over his paws. I shook my head. "Ok, I don't exactly know, I mean, If you hold the power of the stars In your paws, does that mean your kits will too?" I ask, he tilts his head to one side and snorts.

he shook his head. "I don't know, but If It does, It can't be bad."

I looked away from Lioblaze and tended back to my herbs, I let out a long sigh. "StarClan nor Rock or the Ancients have spoken to me for a long time, not since the battle with the Dark Forest anyways..."

There was silence, no one spoke. I heard Lionblaze get up and leave.

The silence was brokedn when I heard a voice. _Jayfeather, I need to talk to you, It's about Lionblaze's kits_. It said, than was gone, why did this voice want to talk to me about Lionblaze's kits? Who knows, I curled up In my nest, and slowly but surely fell Into a deep sleep.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER *Le Gasp* Anyways! If you have finished your art, please post a link to It In the comments and have fun! I might even put the art as a picture for Kai and the others In my Wikia :)**

**Question 1: What do you think Is happening based on what you've read?**

**Question 2: Who's your favorite non-ninja character?**

**Question 3: Do you like waffles? XD**

**Question 4: How did you come along this story?**

**Question 5: How cool Is this story on a scale of 1 to 10?**

**Question 6: Cheeseburger! P**

**Question 7: What did you think of question 6?**

**Question 8: Are these questions getting boring yet?**

**Question 9: Is anyone a great drawer?**

**Question 10: If so a good artist, do you think you could draw a picture of the ninja as cats?**


	6. Kai? Cole?

**I am gonna put this at a stand still for a while. Don't ask why, I honestly have no idea yet. Also, I know this Is Spam but I decided to put a link for this awesome forum I'm on :)**

** forum/Ninjago-The-Next-Generation/132075/**

* * *

Cole's POV

Freash fallen leaves crakled beneth my paws as I stalked forward. berely a mouse-tail away from the thrush, I pounced. It didn't have to time to react before I snapped It's neck and padded proudly over to my mentor, Tawnypelt.

"Nice job!" She congrautulated, she padded up to me and gently cuffed me around the ear. "Your hunting crouch still needs a little work." She mewed. they were hunting close to the border, but as long as they didn't cross It, they'd be fine.

"I know, but the Thrush didn't see me!" I retorted as a sparrow sounded an alarm call and flew off Into ThunderClan territory.  
An angry bramble tom shot out and almost crossed the border, but stopped and sighed.

"Tigerheart!" A voic called. "W-wait for me!" An orangish she-cat camae out and pounced on Tigerheart, who fell and stumbled onto ThunderClan territory.

"Wisppaw! See what you did!?" Snapped Tigerheart, who had launched them back over the border.

She lowered her head In shame as I padded over. She noicticed the Thrush In my jaws and purred In delite. "Nice catch!" She mewed to me, I dropped It and burried In under a beech tree.

Tawnypelt came over, she dipped her head to Wisppaw, than turned to Tigerheart. "How are you?" She asked her kit carefully, as not to upset him for treating him like a kit.

He licked his pelt and ruffled his fur out, than sighed. "I'm tired, thank you. Wisppaw Is harder to keep track of than a snow rabbit In Leaf-Bare..." He stretched and licked a back paw before turning to Wisppaw with a look of disapproval.

Wisppaw lowered her head and looked at me. "How are YOU?" She asked me, tail flickering with nervuosness. "I'm good." I mewed truthfully.

She tugged my ear. "Wanna see who can catch the most mice first?" She challenged.

I shook my head and a glimmer of mischief entered my amber eyes. "Why not truth and dare?" I suggested.

She looked at me than at her mentor, then smiled. "OK! Who should go first?" She asked me, her eyes wide with excitement at what might happen. She clearly wanted a challenge, so I'd give one to her.

"How about me?" I asked."You dare me, and make It something juicy!" My eyes glittered to the ThunderClan border, I wanted to explore, and even the code wouldn't change my mind.

She seemed to noitice this too and smiled. "I dare you to...cross the border and go to the camp of ThunderClan and back!" She said proudly.

I raised my chin and the fresh forest breeze hit me, carrying the scensts of ThunderClan with It. I could berely hold my legs In the same place. "Challenge accepted!" I yowled.

My mentor looked at me with curiosity and my pelt started to burn with amberesment at the fact I just yowled what I was going to do. I sighed.

"And what may you be accepting that's a challenge?" She asked me, head tilted to see If I had an answer. I didn't want to look stupid so I said proudly. "Wisp dared me to run to the other side of the territory and back!"

_Of course that was a lie_. I thought misrebly as my mentor smiled.

"Ok, but If sun high breaks before you're back go back to the training hollow, ok?" She asked me, than before she got an answer she changed away with Tigerheart and didn't take a glance back.

After I was sure they were gone, I turned back to face Wisppaw. "So? Are you ready?" She asked me.

I chuckled. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

She walked over to the border, then without crossing It turned to face me, her tail flickering. "Than on my count," She mewed.

I got ready by going Into a crouch. "Get ready, get set, go!" She yowled and rose her tail like a flag and I zipped across the border Into ThunderClan. I could feel her gaze on me, burning Into my pelt until I fanished from her sight.

The braken and leaves felt weird under paw, I didn't go this close to ThunderClan that often, but than again, I've only been an apprentice for six days and I've only learned some pretty basic stuff.

As I went, I started to slow down. Taking from a run to a trott, than I started to sneak, I couldn't get caught,cause I wouldn't hear the end of It from Rowanstar.

_Ha, I'm just glad she didn't dare me to cross Into RiverClan and back!_ I thought as I zipped to another shadow. freezing, sniffing the air. _Maybe I should get to know the territory a bit, just In case we plan to attack..._ I thought and slowled down to scent the air.

I smelled squirrel, bird, most likly robin, and mouse. The gnarled roots of a beech tree tripped me as I walked around. I yelped than Instantly cursed myself for doing so.

I then relized that there was cats nearby, three of them, but I didn't know who any of them were. PROBALY THUNDERCLAN. thinking that, I hid.

It didn't take long for an enemy patrol to pass me. One was a dark tom, the other was a white she-cat, and another, an apprentice, was light brown or tan.

They passed me without looking or smelling, they were probaly a hunting patrol, to focused on the hunt to noictice an enemy cat.

It made me chuckle to myself before jumping out of the tree and continuing my walk. But It was too late, Insted of landing safely on the ground, I landed right In front of a ginger-and-orange tom.

The tom looked shocked for a moment then he growled. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory, ShadowClan cat?!" He snapped, eyes burning with hatred.

I flexed my claws and smiled. "I came here cause ThunderClan doesn't pay any atention to borders!" I sneered.

He growled. "Enough talk, time to take you down, show you how strong ThunderClam Is and that they'll take down any cat who's stupid enough to think otherwise!"

The tom than tackled me, but I dodged easily, I fell awkwardly when Itried to reer up and tackle him, I hadn't practiced that move much yet.

The tom landed on top of me, but neing heavier than him I was able to throw him off and pin him down. He wasn't so lucky and just clawsed at my chest. It didn't hurt much, and I could tell he knew this.

I slashed at him with a powerful forepaw and he let out a cry of pain and tried to wriggle free.

Suddenly, his pelt began to get hot, not with embarisment, It was just...hot. I cringed, It was flaming hot! It was like I was standing on fire! I yelped and jumped off him.

He looked confused for a moment, his fear fadding with a look of confusion.

I stared at him In awe. "Y-you mean, you don't feel the flames?" I gasped.

His eyes widened and he looked around. "Flames? Where?"

Shaking my head, I explained to him. "No! Y-you were o-on fire!" I told him. Suddenly, a thought hit me as strong as a blunt badger claw. I took a step towards him and gazed Into his fiery red eyes. "Kai?"

* * *

Kai's POV.

Feer and pain still clinged to me, but I was overtaken by confusion and curiosity by this ShadowClan tom. He gazed at me with confusion and amazment and I didn't even know why, something about me being on fire.

"Kai?" He suddenly asked. My eyes grey wide as I stared at this tom.

Tilting my head, I saw him more clearly now. He was a jet black tom with brown spots all over him, even one over his eye. And his eyes were hazel with a questioning look.

"Cole?" I asked him, eyes growing wide with shock, what were the odds of me meeting him?

A moment of silence, that gripped my throat like mouse bile, I couldn't handle the silence any more, but before I could speak, he spoke.

His eyes were wide, not with fright, nor hate. His claws sheathed and he topled me over. "Kai! I can't belive I found you!" He gasped and licked my forehead. Wow he was heavy.

"Cole? Wow! I can't believe It! I thought I'd find you! But not like this!" I purred happily. "My name here Is Flamepaw, what's yours?" Asking, he rose off of me.

"My name's Earthpaw," He said proudly. "Suits me, huh?"

I chuckled. "Sure does..." Was all I was able to say before the hunting patrol chaged out of the bramble.

Cole's eyes widened as Thornclaw clawed him and he fell backwards, the unsespected attack had caught him off gaurd. Seedpaw hissed and clawed his face. He yelped and curled his tail over his nose In hopes of escaping the claws of the more expreinced warriors.

"What Is this ShadowClan apprentice doing on our territory?" Whitewing spat and looked around, her eyes widened. "Did you come alone."

Cole nodded. "M-my denmate dared me to cross the border..." He confessed.

Thornclaw growled and scrapped the ground with his fore paws. "Stupid apprentices, always doing dumb things, but I thought even ShadwoClan knew better..."

COle looked about ready to say something but Thornclaw cut him off. "What? You thought you could prance around In here like you own the place then go back to your denmate and boast about It?"

This seemed to offend Cole but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. After all, If he did protest Thornclaw would give him another clawing.

I padded over to Seedpaw, who was terring up the ground with her claws and her teeth gritted. "...That no good flea-bitten ShadwoClan apprentice..." I heard her growl to herself.

Thornclaw flicked his tail. "COme on, you're coming with me," He growled. "And no, I'm not letting ShadowClan off without a warning!" He snapped than turned and padded away, Whitewing and Seedpaw following.

We reached the border before I had a chance to talk to Cole. And unfourtanaly, a patrol spotted us and raced over, their eyes widening when they saw Cole with us.

Thornclaw flicked his tail. "We found this trouble maker on OUR side of the territory while we were hunting." He growled. I flinched.

A tom, bramble-colored like Lloyd and Bramblestar, walked over with an orangish apprentice. "Wisppaw, daring him to race to the other side of the border, hmm?" He growled, she flinched, and I felt bad for her.

"Earthpaw!" Snapped a tortiososhell she-cat darted over. "Thornclaw? What Is my apprentice doing on your border?"

"His denmate dared him to cross." He growled.

"Well, EarthKIT's gonna have a lot of explaining to do!" Seedpaw chuckled, but I didn't think It was funny.

Cole sighed and started to cross the border, I stopped him and whipered. "Meet me here tomorrow, If you can." He nodded and I than let him go and I watched him until he vanished from sight.

Hmm? If Cole was In ShadowClan, maybe Zane and Jay were In WindClan or RiverClan? I was snapped back Into reality when Seedpaw nudged me. "Come on, let's go back to camp." She mewed and headed home.

I sighed and followed, with one last glance over my shoulder, I'd find my friends one day, but when?

* * *

**I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORTER POV THAN USUAL! I just wanted to get _this _part done, I'm gonna add In more POVs later In other chapters. So anyways, R&R!**


	7. Gathering

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! I put a lot of work Into It and I worked really hard on the last chapter too. So thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

* * *

Jay's POV.

I couldn't believe It! My first gathering! I couldn't wait to see my competition! The wind ruffled the heather on the more as me and the rest of the WindClan cats padded restlessly towards the little island, so tiny! Well, at least from where I was standing.

Everyone looked restless and ready to run across the moor and towards the lake. I turned my head and noticed my sister, Falconpaw, with her mentor and our mother, Heathertail. She looked excited as I was.

"Falconpaw!" I called to her and flexed my claws on the bouncy heather as I darted over towards her. She gave a little yelp at first when I charged Into her, but was cut off when I saw my mother glaring at me, I dipped my head, embarrassed, and continued on.

She giggled as she followed me, her pelt was fluffed up. She clearly wanted to make a first good impression at her first gathering, I sincerely did!

The wind picked up, which carried the scent of ThunderClan. I turned my head and I saw a group of cats, traveling along the shore of the lake as they went. Wow, they sure looked a lot strong than me, maybe I should stay away from them...

Soon, without warning, I tumbled forward, hitting my head as I rolled down the steep hill. A heather bush scrapped my nose as I landed with a thud near a dark tabby tom that was leading the ThunderClan cats.

Standing up quickly, I blushed with embarrassment. I shot a glare up at what tripped me, who happened to be Falconpaw. SHe was staring down at me with a smug expression on her smug little face. _Shouldn't you be with Krestalflight_? I growled to myself as she trotted down the slop towards me, her pelt fluffed up with triumph as she passed me.

"Eh em? I hate to keep you two waiting, but we have a gathering to attend." A rusty mew sounded behind me. I spun around to see the dark tom staring at me. was that, amusement In his eyes?

Our leader, Onestar, quickly went down the slope and stood In front of me, his eyes narrowed. The dark tom dipped his head "Greetings, Onestar." He mewed humbly.

Onestar gave him a curt nod, flicking his tail impatiently. "You too, Bramblestar."

My eyes widened as I followed close to Onestar. I looked up at the tom. "That was the leader?" I asked, astonished. Onestar shrugged. "He hasn't been leader for long, young one, yet he acts like he's the oldest here!" I just barely caught his last words. "Those smug ThunderClan cats think they know everything, just because all their cats are In prophecies!"

Just out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pelt of a ginger orange tom. He seemed to be staring right at me! His eyes burned with an emotion I couldn't read. One thing was for sure, he didn't like me...

We soon made It to the island. Wow! It was so big up close than It was far away! Marsh sloshed under paw as we tracked through the swampy ground near RiverClan territory.

I lifted my head and took a big whiff of the smells around me. ThunderClan and WindClan were clearly here, along with another scent, smelled like RiverClan to me. But another scent also. I turned to Heathertail, blinking.

"That's ShadowClan, they don't live near our borders." She explained softly to me as we crossed the fallen log.

I had heard stories of how the island had been discovered and been decided as a new gathering after the Great Journey. A tree had fallen on a warrior named Mudfur, killing him. Said to have been a sign from StarClan.

When It was my and Falconpaw's turn, Falconpaw nudged me. "Hey, Lightningpaw! I dare you to try to jump to the other side of the log, without landing on It once!" She mewed, until Krestalflight hissed at her to come back over to him.

"Uh.." I glanced over at the ThunderClan cats. None of them seemed to be staring at me In particular, except that one fiery one with the blazing red eyes. It made me shiver, what did this cat want with me? He looked no older than me!

I crouched and backed up, the fresh scent of water buffeted me as I raced across the marsh. "Lightningpaw!" Hissed Onestar, but I had already leapt Into the air. As I flew, a shock of lightning, too thing for anyone to see but me, zipped from my paws, helping me to cross all the way over to the other side of the island without making a splash.

"Woot!" I said and flipped my tail triumphantly. Clearly, I had surprised my sister by doing that, because she had a baffled look on her face, that quickly changed to annoyance. _What? You asked me to_. I thought with a smirk.

Than I turned my gaze towards Onestar. He was looking at me angrily, but the anger was mixed with surprize, I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"Well," A cat, I quickly picked up the scent of Crowfeather. "If we're done showing off, I'd like to get to the gathering now." By the way his voice shook, I could tell that he was trying not to growl the words.

Onestar gave a curt nod and leader up on to the log. He walked carefully across than leapt onto the shore of the island with me. When he got there, he gave me a stern look, and I gave him an innocent look.

After everyone had crossed, we padded Into the clearing. There was so many cats! RiverClan mingled with ShadowClan, and on the willow tree, I saw two cats, one a silver tabby and the other a white tom with one black paw.

"Go ahead, meet new cats." Onestar encouraged as he padded over to the other leaders and leapt onto the tree next to them. His weight making the branch sway underneath him as he climbed up.

Smiling, I zipped across the clearing over to where a group of apprentices were chattering. Their eyes were wide with excitement, of course, mine probably were too, I was new, anyways.

One apprentice, a silver she-cat, turned her head to look at me, her eyes sparkled. "Hi!" She purred.

I blinked, surprised a cat from another Clan would talk to friendly to a cat from another Clan. "Uh hi..." I mewed, slightly confused at her niceness, I mean, weren't cats from other Clans not suppose to be nice to each other?

A fluffy white tom, gaze on other cat, turned to face me. He chuckled. "Don't mind my sister, she's friendly with everyone." Wow, why do I feel like I've heard that voice before?

"My name's Silverpaw! This Is my first gathering! It's also Toadpaw's first gathering!" She commented as the black tom rolled onto his back, smiling, than I realised something and gasped. "He's blind!"

Silverpaw shrugged. "So's Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat, but he can tell when your sneaking up on him without even turning around!" I opened my mother to say something, but the fluffy white tom flicked his tail for silence. "She knows this because our mother told us about It. She says that he's also the daughter of a warrior who went to join StarClan, who's name was Leafpool."

"So," I mewed, turning my attention to the fluffy white tom. "What's your name?" He dipped his head and mewed to me. "My name's Icepaw, me and my siblings are of RiverCLan."

_Icepaw_! I wanted to gasp, but I held It back, what If he wasn't? He couldn't be Zane, but, but what If he was. I'd have to take that chance, but not now, It looked like the gathering was starting.

"Mind If I sit with you?" Icepaw asked, padding after me as I turned toward my Clanmates. I turned back to him. "Uh, sure." I realised that Silverpaw had ran off somewhere.

I sat down with Icepaw, his pelt felt cold, unrealistically cold, like leaf-bare, or snow. I gulped, It felt like I really was sitting net to ice.

Shaking my head, I looked up at the leaders as they started to make their announcements, but In truth, I wasn't listening.

Icepaw shifted away from my touch and looked down at his paws, he clearly knew something, but what was It? My paws itched to ask him.

All In time, I'd ask him as soon as I had the perfect moment, when I was alone, away from all these cats and I could talk to him alone, by myself, and with no distractions.

* * *

Cole's POV.

"So Wisppaw dared me to try to kill a rat..." I was telling the story of how Wisppaw had told me to go to the Twolegplace outside our territory and I'd met a rat, I only had edited the story a little, though.

"Col-er Earthpaw!" I heard the yowl from farther away, I looked up from telling my story and saw the blazing pelt of a tom racing forward to meet me. KAI! I padded over to meet him.

He nuzzled me, than looked over at the other apprentices and blushed. "Um, Earthpaw," He mewed. "Can I talk to you In private?" I knew what he wanted, he wanted to use my real name.

I nodded and followed him over to a small bramble where he disappeared In to. I quickly followed him and I came face to face with a dark bramble colored tom with a tan head and emerald-green eyes.

"What are you the son of that...er...Bramblestar?" I growled, that was the name that Rowanstar had told was the leader of ThunderClan, I didn't trust any other ThunderClaners other than Kai.

"Relax," Kai mewed sternly to the strange tom, who had begun to bristle. "This Is Cole, Lloyd."

I blinked. "Lloyd? Wow! So what how do you know him? What Clan Is he from? Maybe RiverClan, or WindClan" I asked, extending the possibilities. My mind swirled at the thoughts of having friends In two different Clans.

"Actually," Kai's eyes glimmered In the moonlight. "He's from ThunderClan, and, he's my brother."

"Wow!" I commented, staring at Lloyd. He certainly looked like a cat version of himself. "Earthpaw!" A hiss sounded from outside of the bramble thicket where we were hiding, It was my mentor, Tawnypelt.

I growled, than, bristling, turned to leave. "I have to go, guys, see you later," I mewed over my shoulder, than said more seriously. "We need to find Zane and Jay. We have you two but we need to find everyone."

They nodded to me and followed me out. Walking quietly over to our own Clans. If this worked out, than we'd be able to find Zane and Jay pretty quickly, we just needed to find out who they were. From what I knew, each of us was about the same age, and our pelt colors matched our suits. So Zane must be a white tom and Jay must be a blue tom, ugh, none of this made sence though!

I sat down angrily next to Tawnypelt and waited for the Clan meeting to be over, so I could better discus this with Kai and Lloyd. We needed to figure this out, once that was over, we could find out how we were sent here, and why.

"That's rude, you know." Tawnypelt commented as I blinked up at her, she had startled me.

I dipped my head In embarrassment. "Sorry..." I muttered, trying to hide my concern for why we were here exactly.

"Don't be, I was always caught up In thought when I went to gatherings." She purred and licked my muzzle.

Sighing, I shrugged her away, hot with embarrassment. "That's nice, Tawnypelt, but I'm not lost In thought, thank you." I bit back the sharp reply of adding something to that.

She blinked, than shrugged. Alright, the meeting will be over soon." She licked between my ears and trotted over to join my mother, Kinkfur, who was sitting with Dapplepaw's mentor, Ratscar.

I sighed again and lied down, resting my head on my paws. Than, I felt the warmth of another cat near me, and a voice whispered In my ear. _Fire will Rise, Friendships torn, and light will shatter..._ Than the strange voice vanished, and left me, lying there, confused. What did that mean? Was It the words of a prophecy? If so, what prophecy?

* * *

Zane's POV.

"And If that's all you have to say," Mistystar called from where she sat, her beautiful silver tabby fur reflecting the moonlight. "Than this meeting Is hear by over!" She finished speaking and leapt down from her branch, sending the branch to shake from where she'd leapt from It.

She walked right past me and Lightningpaw, only stopping to dip her head to the white-and-tan apprentice than continuing on her way. The other leaders slowly followed her, gathering up their Clans and heading for the tree branch.

Sighing, I nudged Lighningpaw, who had seemed to be half asleep, and toppled him over. "Hey!" He yelped and batted at my ears, chuckling. "No fair! I was half asleep!" He quickly got to his paws.

I chuckled, this tom sure seemed a lot like Jay, I'd have to ask him about that later. "You shouldn't have been asleep In the first place!" I stated as I batted him with my fluffy white paws again.

"Well, try to catch me If you can." He taunted, waving his tail In front of my face before darting off. Hey, that wasn't fair. He was, after all, a WindClan cat, and everyone knew WindClan was the fastest.

But reluctantly, I quickly sped after him. He leapt over a rock and disappeared behind It, I blinked, than tried to leap over the rock, my paws slipped on It's surface and I landed upside down with an "Oof!"

"Haha, tryin' to beat a WindClan cat at racing, are you?" I heard a smug voice behind me, I looked up and saw a large black tom with a smug expression on his face looking back down at me.

Growling, I stood up. "What right do you have to tell me what I can or cannot do? ShadowClan snake-heart." I snapped at him.

He blinked. "Geez, no need to get your fur In a clump." He mewed cooly. Just than, Lightningpaw poked his head out from behind the rock and glanced at me than at the ShadowClan cat.

Another cat soon approached, he was a tom, like the black one, but he was ThunderClan. He was a ginger orange tom. He didn't look as strong as the black one but he looked strong enough to beat me.

He growled at me than glanced at Lightningpaw, he snorted. "Aren't kits suppose to still be In the nursery?" He taunted. Hot fury built up Inside me, who did these cats think they were?

Lighningpaw growled and hissed. "I'm Lightning_paw_, not Lightningkit!" He spat, tail lashing from side to side, eyes narrowed and staring at his enemies In pure hatred.

The strange toms rolled their eyes. I soon saw another cat, tom, like the others, trot over. OH GREAT. I thought miserably. This tom was followed by a bright tan she-cat. "Flamepaw," She scolded. "Don't make fun of the other apprentices." Her gaze locked with the black one's. They glared at each other for a moment before the black one rolled his eyes and whispered something I couldn't make out In Flamepaw's ear before trotting away.

The she-cat snorted once the black tom was out of sight, than nuzzled Flamepaw. "Come on, we better catch up with the rest of ThunderClan, you don't want to be left behind, do you?" She teased and ran off.

"You bet not!" Flamepaw laughed and followed her. I watched them until they were out of sight, than turned to the dark brown tom still sitting there and asked. "Who was that she-cat?"

He snorted. "That was Seedpaw, and the bigger one was Col-er Earthpaw." He told us before getting up and trotting away, after Flamepaw and Seedpaw.

"Well good rideons!" Lighningpaw exclaimed as he came out from behind the rock, fur fluffed up. "I thought for sure I'd have to claw that Flame whatever his name Is's mouth off!" He shook his head. "Anyways, there's something I have to tell you, come on." He flicked his tail to follow him behind the rock I'd tried to jump over.

I quickly followed him, my Clan, I was pretty sure, had already crossed, so I'd have to make this quick.

He sat down and looked at me, than took and deep breath and murmured very faintly, so much of a whisper I could barely catch the words. "Do you know what a ninja Is?"

We stood there for a moment, In silence, only the chattering of the cats out In the clearing disturbed the silence. Finally, I mewed. "Yes, you can say I know what a ninja Is."

He blinked, than purred. "I knew It! I knew It from the moment I met you!" He nuzzled me and murmured In my ear. "I've missed you, Zane."

Purring, I nuzzled him back, than pulled away. "I never thought I'd find you! I mean, there's so many cats In the Clans, and I was barely aware that I would even find you!"

Suddenly, a voice erupted from the other side of the Rock. "Hurry up, Lightningpaw! Everyone's leaving!" The voice, I had heard before, was WindClan's new Medicine Cat apprentice, Falconpaw.

"Ugh! Coming Falconpaw!" Jay growled, he than turned to face me, blinking. "I have to go, my know-It-all sister Is calling me. Why don't we meet tomorrow? At the border?" He asked.

I nodded, blushing. "I need to go too, sorry." I mewed, than turned and zipped out from behind the rock, brushing past Falconpaw, and racing over to the log, but instead of climbing over It, I leapt Into the water and swam across.

To my dismay, I saw Silverpaw chattering with that ShadowClan tom. I soon reached land and trotted over. By than the ShadowClan cat had lost interest In my sister and was hurrying after his Clan.

SIlverpaw turned to face me. "Where were you? I had to wait for you, but I met that ShadowClan cat," She smiled, flicking her tail. "Now let's go home."

I nodded and followed Silverpaw across the marsh and towards the Camp, I wonder If I'd be In trouble for being late? probably not, Reedwhisker was pretty soft on me, and I liked him as a mentor. I just wish I knew where Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were. If Jay was here, In WindClan, that must mean that the others must be In different Clans, but which ones?


	8. SORRY!

Ok! For real. I truly cannot finish this story, for many reasons, actually. The first reason is, I simply don't have the time anymore, I have a life...*Is stopped in mid conversation*

Dovah(OC): No you don't, don't lie to the viewers. -.-

Like I said, I'm too busy. PLUS, I got Skyrim and...*Again is interrupted*

Lightningpaw: HAS ANYONEZ SEENZ MAH PICKLE?

-.-" If I'm done being interrupted...NOPE!

Kahmi: *Singing* NUGGET BISCUT NUGGET IN A BISCUT! *Throwing poptarts everywhere*

Gawd! Anyways *Throws melons at all my annoying OCs*

Lightningpaw: SINCE WHEN DID YOU OWN MEH YOU *Censor*

SINCE I MADE UP YOUR CAT CHARACTER! *Throws pillow at Lightningpaw/Jay*

GAHD! Anyways, I'm too caught up In Skyrim, plus I'm out of ideas at the times. THEREFOR! New chapters to this will be really late and most likely lazy. If anyone has good ideas, please PM me about them, and I'll consider them.

Falconpaw: WE'RE ALSO ACCEPTING MUFFENS! ER, I MEAN OCS!

So thanks for understanding! Hope you continue to R&R! Bye!

Kahmi: Also! If we manage to get at least 30 reviews in the chapters that are already up, than Yuvon-Dovah Ray, or Ray for short, will make a short little crazy one-shot that will have all your OCs in them!

Yes! So bye and thanks for understanding! Peace out! *Jumps on magical pony and flies away*


	9. Rocky Friendships and New Attitudes

"No, no! You're suppose to HIT the target!" Laughed Zane, his white body fluffed up to twice its' size as he stared at Jay. The two of them were practicing at the border between their territories, and Jay had missed the target and fallen into a huge pile of leaves, which had also sprayed Zane in the processes.

Now Jay was giving Zane the evil eye from where he was; Upside down in a pile of leaves. And he started laughing too. "Hey, no fair! I ALWAYS jump higher than you!  
Your the one who placed the target so close to the ground!" And as soon as he was done talking, the WindClan apprentice launched himself at Zane, claws sheathed,  
and rocketed into him, causing him to fall backwards into the leaves as well.

They both were laughing now. And wrestling in the leaves. Jay slapped a paw at Zane, and he playfully nipped at Jay's ear, than pushed him off and ran towards his territory, not even noticing the scentline. But neither did Jay as he crossed also.

Eventually, Jay took a flying leap at Zane, soaring through the sky as if he were a jet, and crashing, head first, into the white streak that had been running through the forest. They were both laughing and started rolling in the leaves, batting at each other playfully.

After only three nights of meeting at the Gathering, Jay and Zane had started to sneak out to meet each other and talk. While Kai and Cole did the same at the ShadowClan and ThundrClan border. And no one had caught them, yet.

Jay's sister, Falconpaw, had come close to ruining a meeting of his, when she had followed him out one night and asked him what he was doing. Of course, Jay had lied,  
because he couldn't tell her that he was meeting with a cat from another Clan, AND he couldn't tell her the WHOLE truth. She'd think he was mad. Either way, she would have reported to Onestar if she'd found out.

The entire time, as well, Kai had been suspicious of the two cats he had seen at the Gathering, and he wasn't quite sure why. It was as if they held a secret he'd never be able to grasp. Yet he had no idea how close he was to finding out the truth.

After the two wrestled down to the lake, Jay lashed his tail in annoyance and batted Zane with a lightning-fast paw into the water, which he shouldn't have done.  
Because as soon as he hit the water, the ninja of ice let out a yowl of shock at first, than he smirked and started to swim in circles, than he grabbed Jay with both paws and tugged him underwater as well.

This wasn't at all funny to Jay, because he didn't know how to swim. So he let out a hiss before his head went under, and this time Jay lashed his paw at Zane, his claws were unsheathed, and scratched Zane away, than he spun around and his head broke the surface, leaving him gasping for air while his front paws clung to the shore. Than he shot an angry look at Zane.

"What was that for?!"

Zane turned his head to glance at the soaking-wet Jay.

"Why did you throw me in the water!"

"Why did you to me?"

"Because you know how to swim! Genius!"

"OH..."

Taking a leap out of the water, Zane glanced at Jay, than tipped his head, and asked. "So? Do you want to sit their in freezing water and be mad at me? Or do you want me to help you out of that before someone finds you on RIVERCLAN territory?"

Jay's eyes widened with shock. "What? Why didn't you tell me!?"

This kind of attitude irritated Zane, causing him to respond in a growl. "Because you were having fun, mouse-brain!"

With a snort of indigence, Jay let out a sigh, closing his eyes and lowering his head, than shaking it in displeasure. "You sure are moody..." He muttered before glancing up towards the sky, blinking out the rays of sunshine that streamed down towards him.

"I think I should be going." Told Jay to Zane, turning his attention back to the white tom.

"Very well," Zane sighed, "see you tomorrow."

* * *

**OK! This was as short as **** but who really cares? I have one word for my lack of writing: Skyrim. If you play the Elder Scrolls you know what I'm talking about. I've also just been plain lazy. So please, I'll try to get a few more "less boring" chapters up and running in the future, hope you enjoyed. Ta Ta for now. Drago, out. :D**


End file.
